dragon_ball_rpg_d20fandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Angel
Fallen Angel This race is based of the Angels in DB Super like Whis, but is a fallen version one that has lost alot of their power. Attributes: INT 3d6 MNT 5d6+3 STR 3d6+4 DEX 3d6+8 STM 5d6+12 SPD 5d6 HP: STMx8+25 per leve l KI: MNTx18+25 per level . +2 actions Pick Four powers at level 1 and one for each level after Special 1. . Every level up, they gain 20 points to any stats except MNT. Every level up, they get +5 MNT. 2. They recover Ki at a rate of 10 per round per level. 3. Angels have the ability to levitate without using flight capabilities. They can go up to (Level*10) feet in the air. When in battle, they can use this to aid in dodging at a +1 bonus per 10 feet. The dodge bonus only lasts for that action, and must be renewed if they are attacked again and wish to get another bonus. Costs 5 KI per +1, and 2 STM regardless of the bonus. 4. For every 100 HP, they get +10 Ki damage. 5. Omni-lingual – Angels has the ability to understand and utilize verbal or non-verbal communication without any prior knowledge of the language. As such he is fluent in all languages in the universe, even able to clearly speak a crude dialect of a primitive race. 6. All Angels start with a Angel Attendant's Staff. This was the staff the used as a angel and it retains some of its power still. It does 2d10 damage and gains 1d10 per level. +2 Strike. The staff can show images of the past and present This allows them to basically see the past, of anything they wish, however it does put a strain the users body because they are now a fallen angel, They spend 20 stm for everything 1 second of vision they see. Can be used for moving between planets as a Warp technique and is capable of teleporting others at least a moderate distance; even if he is not that close to them, as shown when Whis teleported Goku and Vegeta from the outskirts of Beerus' planet into Beerus' room. This staff works very similar to nstant Transmission It costs 2 STM and 100 Ki. It can be used in battle giving you your MNT /15 in a strike bonus. If used to dodge a large KI blast, it gives you your MNT / 15 to ranged dodge but can only be used once per battle in this fashion. May only be done a number of times a day equal to the Angels level becuase of the adreneline required to use the power in their now human form. Obtain at level 3 It can show visually record messages, allowing it to function in manner similar to an answering machine or voice mail. There is no cost to this, it can just be used to make communication easier The Staff can heal the Angel and others as well Can heal 1d6*5 Hp+1d6*5 per level to self or others. The Angel can us Divination to track any person or place he wants with his staff. This takes alot of power to use, because it can find anyone. Costs 20 stm and 100 Ki to cast, and you roll a 1d20 and 12 or higher you find the person. Obtain at level 8 The staff can stop time for a moment. The Angel will freeze time and fix his placement for an auto dodge or strike but may be used only once per battle and costs 100 Ki and 2 STM. Obtain at level 6 Unique Powers: Strike of Revelation The Angel uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. Its a hit straight the neck. It has a chance of happening if used and can only be used once a battle. You have to roll to hit, using a regural hth strike and if you hit. You roll a 1d20 and 15 or higher you knock them out for 10 minutes. Obtain at level 5 Symphonic Destruction The user holds out the index finger of his right hand firing a vortex of energy as they wave their hand from left to right around them as if they were conducting an orchestra. Upon finishing the technique the user will bow as a music conductor would to a performance. It makes it so the enemy cannot move for next minute. The Angel must make a ki strike roll to hit with it Telekinesis They can use this to move objects our their staff at no cost.